Para se Roubar um Coração
by Arine-san
Summary: Hermione se comunica com Draco por meio de cartas, mas ele não sabe quem ela é. O que acontece quando ele descobre? Texto de Luís fernando veríssimo. Short-fic.


**Para se Roubar um Coração**

"**Para se roubar um coração, é preciso que seja com muita habilidade, tem que ser vagarosamente, disfarçadamente, não se chega com ímpeto, não se alcança o coração de alguém com pressa."**

Draco estava deitado em sua cama, mas uma vez ansioso pela coruja, que logo entraria por sua janela. Era assim todos os dias. Claro que essa situação era um pouco estranha, já que esperava pela carta de uma pessoa que não conhecia e nem sabia se ia conhecer. Mas não tinha como parar. Ela era a única que o conhecia, que compreendia os motivos por trás de tudo que ele havia feito. Como ele poderia parar de se comunicar com ela?

Finalmente a coruja chegou. Draco pulou da cama e pegou o pergaminho rapidamente.

"Oi Draco,

Como você está hoje? Alguma novidade além da discussão com Snape?

Sobre aquela pergunta que você me fez na outra carta, eu até gostaria de falar com você, mas não me atrevo. Tenho certeza de que você me rejeitaria e você já sabe o motivo. Eu sou filha de trouxas e eu sei que você não gosta de pessoas dessa descendência.

Pode ser que algum dia nós nos conheçamos, mas por enquanto acho que não é possível. Sinto muito.

Beijos

Admiradora"

Mesmo estando desanimado, Draco respondeu à carta imediatamente.

"Oi Admiradora,

Estou bem e você?

Não tenho mais nenhuma novidade, além dessa que você já sabe. Eu nem sei como você sabe disso. Às vezes essa situação me deixa maluco.

Sobre o outro assunto, eu sei que eu era assim, mas eu mudei. Eu não me importo se você é de família trouxa ou não, até porque sem você para me ajudar durante esse ano, eu não sei se teria conseguido aguentar todos os problemas que tive.

Por favor, me deixe saber quem você é, por favor.

Beijos

Draco Malfoy"

O jovem se deitou novamente, desanimado e já sabia que somente no dia seguinte obteria uma resposta. A única coisa que lhe restava a fazer era dormir, o que não conseguiu muito rápido.

"**Tem que se aproximar com meias palavras, suavemente, apoderar-se dele aos poucos, com, cuidado. Não se pode deixar que percebam que ele será roubado, na verdade, teremos que furtá-lo docemente."**

Na manhã seguinte Draco andava pelos corredores bem cedo, já que não conseguia dormir direito, pensando em sua admiradora. Como andava distraído acabou batendo em alguém que carregava muitos livros. Os livros caíram no chão e ele começou a juntá-los para entregar à pessoa.

- Aqui estão seus livros. – O loiro disse entregando-os. Se assustou um pouco ao ver que era Hermione Granger, e por um momento pensou em insultá-la, mas lembrou-se da carta do dia anterior. "Eu mudei". – Desculpe por derrubá-los, Granger. – Hermione o fitou incerta.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. – A jovem pegou os livros das mãos dele e Draco continuou seu caminho.

- De nada. – Hermione sorriu. Realmente ele estava mudando... Por ela. Mesmo sem saber ele estava mudando por ela.

"**Conquistar um coração de verdade dá trabalho, requer paciência. É como se fosse tecer uma colcha de retalhos, aplicar uma renda em um vestido, tratar de um jardim, cuidar de uma criança. É necessário que seja com destreza, com vontade, com encanto, carinho e sinceridade."**

"Oi, Draco,

Eu sinto que você mudou, mas eu também sei tudo que você já fez... Sei que teve motivos e eu te amo de qualquer jeito, mas não sinto que seja a hora de você me conhecer. Vamos combinar assim: Se eu sentir que devo falar com você, vou fazer isso até o final desse ano, já que é o nosso último aqui. Se não... Eu vou me tornar apenas uma lembrança, que eu espero ser boa, pra você.

Te Amo,

Admiradora"

Draco ficou desesperado ao ler essa carta e correu para escrever uma resposta.

"Admiradora,

Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Eu com certeza não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas não mereço isso. Ninguém merece. Como você espera que eu me sinta se até você não quer se aproximar de mim?

Vou te confessar alguns dos meus erros e talvez você me perdoe por eles e entenda que pode acreditar em mim.

Eu nunca fiz nada por ninguém que não pudesse fazer nada por mim. Eu minto pessoalmente e por meio de corujas. Eu minto pros meus amigos... Eu sou só parte de um grande círculo de mentiras. Eu devia trabalhar no Ministério... Eu uso essas roupas italianas porque sem elas eu não me sinto bom o suficiente. Eu acho que preciso de roupas e relógios caros pra dizer que sou melhor que os outros. Eu desprezei o que devia ter prezado mais, mas prezo essa porcaria de sapatos. O problema, é que eu tenho me esforçado tanto pra ter essa imagem que só prova que eu mereço ficar sozinho... Eu sei... Mas faz tanto tempo que eu me visto como alguém que eu não sou, que tenho medo de que você e as outras pessoas não gostem de quem eu realmente sou. Mas... Esse sou eu... Sou de carne e osso... Sou um fraco e se tem uma coisa de que eu posso me orgulhar é que eu nunca menti pra você. Em todas as nossas correspondências, eu só disse a verdade.

Eu espero que você se decida a me encontrar porque eu gosto muito de você.

Beijos,

Draco"

Hermione ficou chocada ao ler aquela carta. Draco realmente queria conhecê-la e parecia desesperado. A jovem estava com medo e não queria deixar o rapaz nessa aflição, mas teria que pensar um pouco mais antes de tomar uma decisão.

"**Para se conquistar um coração definitivamente tem que ter garra e esperteza, mas não falo dessa esperteza que todos conhecem, falo da esperteza de sentimentos, daquela que existe guardada na alma em todos os momentos."**

"Draco,

Eu não vou desistir de você, isso está fora de cogitação, mas você tem que entender os meus motivos.

Tenho outra proposta para você. Que tal você me fazer uma pergunta por dia e eu respondo. A única condição é que você não pergunte meu nome e a casa a que pertenço. Tudo bem?

Beijos"

Após ler o bilhete Draco não pôde evitar um sorriso. Era sua única chance.

"Admiradora,

É claro que concordo. Prometo não perguntar seu nome ou casa. Obrigado por me dar essa chance.

Bom... Uma coisa eu já sei. Estamos no mesmo ano. Na sua outra carta você disse que era nosso último ano na escola.

A pergunta de hoje é: Qual é a cor dos seus olhos?

Beijos,

Draco"

**"Quando se deseja realmente conquistar um coração, é preciso que antes já tenhamos conseguido conquistar o nosso, é preciso que ele já tenha sido explorado nos mínimos detalhes, que já se tenha conseguido conhecer cada cantinho, entender cada espaço preenchido e aceitar cada espaço vago."**

No dia seguinte, Draco tentou encarar todas as garotas do mesmo ano que ele, para que quando sua admiradora respondesse, ele pudesse tentar adivinhar quem era ela. O fato de que ela era de família trouxa já lhe passava despercebido. Ao fim do dia sua carta chegou.

"Oi, Draco,

Sua pergunta é interessante. Ninguém nunca me perguntou isso ou pareceu reparar nos meus olhos. Eles são castanhos. Espero que amanhã você não aja como hoje, tentando ver os olhos de todas as garotas do nosso ano. Seria perca de tempo. Quase todas têm olhos dessa cor.

Beijos, Admiradora"

"Admiradora,

Obrigado por me responder. Não vou ficar encarando as garotas, mas aposto que os seus olhos são mais bonitos que os das outras.

Pergunta: Qual é a sua comida favorita?

Beijos,

Draco"

** "...E então, quando finalmente esse coração for conquistado, quando tivermos nos apoderado dele, vai existir uma parte de alguém que seguirá conosco. Uma metade de alguém que será guiada por nós e o nosso coração passará a bater por conta desse outro coração."**

Draco andava com Blaise pelos corredores.

- Por que você anda tão distraído, Draco? – Perguntou Blaise, quando o loiro quase caiu no chão. – O que está havendo?

- Não está acontecendo nada, cara. – Respondeu Draco. – Acho que só estou um pouco cansado. Não tenho dormido direito.

- E por que não? O que está te mantendo acordado toda noite?

- Eu fico pensando sobre algumas coisas... Pessoas...

- Espero que ela valha a pena. – Disse Blaise rindo.

- O que quer dizer?

- Draco, nenhum cara fica acordado a noite toda se não for por uma garota... E uma garota importante. Ouça o que eu digo. – O jovem corou e ficou pensativo. E a jovem que ouvia à conversa escondida também corou.

"Oi, Draco,

Meu prato favorito é estrogonofe. Por sorte não servem muito esse prato aqui ou você ia sair olhando os pratos de todas as garotas. Essa não... Estou te dando ideias. Se servirem esse prato não faça isso. Ia ser estranho.

Beijos,

Admiradora"

"Admiradora,

Você tem bom gosto. Esse também é meu prato favorito. Quem acha que eu sou? Eu não olharia os pratos das garotas, pediria para alguém olhar, rsrsrsrs...

A pergunta de hoje é: O que mais gosta de fazer?

Beijos,

Draco"

"É uma pena que ela só responda uma pergunta por dia." Pensou Draco "Tenho tantas perguntas."

"**Eles sofrerão altos e baixos sim, mas com certeza haverá instantes, milhares de instantes de alegria. Baterá descompassado muitas vezes e sabe por que? Faltará a metade dele que ainda não está junto de nós."**

Draco estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore, pensando em quem poderia ser a garota com quem conversava todos os dias, quando de repente viu Hermione passando com Harry e Ron e por um minuto reparou na jovem. Ela tinha olhos castanhos muito bonitos. Quando percebeu o que havia pensado, levantou-se num pulo. "Não pode ser!" Pensou ele. "A garota com quem converso não pode ser a Granger." Mas ao parar para pensar na situação, percebeu que era muito possível que fosse ela, pois a garota com quem conversava estava no último ano, era trouxa e tinha olhos castanhos. Podia haver muitas jovens de olhos castanhos no último ano, mas não muitas nascidas trouxa. Na verdade, além de Hermione devia haver umas duas garotas nascidas trouxa no último ano. "É óbvio. É por isso que ela não quer que nos conhecêssemos. Ficou com medo de que eu a repudiasse, e com razão".

O loiro ficou observando-a de longe, pensando em sua situação. "Mas é realmente incrível. Logo a Granger se interessar por mim e... Apesar de tudo que eu já fiz, me ajudar. Como vou poder retribuir isso? Isso é, sem que ela saiba que eu já descobri que é ela que me manda cartas".

"Oi Draco,

A coisa que mais gosto de fazer é ler. Na verdade é mais aprender coisas novas, o que eu consigo lendo.

Vi você hoje, sentado sozinho, debaixo de uma árvore. Na hora eu fiquei só pensando o que você estaria pensando, pois você parecia muito concentrado. Me diga o que era, por favor.

Beijos,

Admiradora"

Draco sorriu ao ler a carta. O que ela diria se ele dissesse que descobriu quem ela é na verdade e que está pensando em como se aproximar da mesma.

"Oi admiradora,

Na verdade eu estava pensando em você, em como seria conhecê-la. Gostaria que isso acontecesse logo.

Minha pergunta de hoje é: O que levou você a querer falar comigo? Entende? O que foi o incentivo para você falar comigo, apesar de eu ter sido uma pessoa tão mesquinha durante todo esse tempo?

Beijos,

Draco"

** "Até que um dia, cansado de estar dividido ao meio, esse coração chamará a sua outra parte e alguém por vontade própria, sem que precisemos roubá-la ou furtá-la nos entregará a metade que faltava."**

Hermione passou o dia pensando na pergunta de Draco. O que o havia levado a perguntar isso? Será que ele se achava uma pessoa tão horrível assim? Porque isso não era verdade, ele podia ser uma pessoa gentil quando queria. Por exemplo: Hoje ele a vira cheia de livros num corredor e de repente perguntou se ela queria ajuda. E depois não se importou quando a professora Minerva disse que fariam a ronda juntos, e também passou o dia sem insultar Harry ou Rony. "Oh! Meu Deus! Ele sabe quem sou eu. É isso! Por isso ele tem me encarado tanto." Pensou a jovem "Mas por que ele não disse nada? Ele provavelmente não gostou nem um pouco... Mas, se fosse assim, ele não estaria me ajudando. O que será que ele está aprontando?" Depois disso Hermione não conseguiu mais agir naturalmente. Sempre enrubescia quando Draco se aproximava. "O que será que vai acontecer agora?"

"Oi, Draco,

Essa é uma pergunta, cuja resposta eu nunca parei pra pensar... Mas fiz isso agora e percebi que, na verdade, não sei porque comecei a falar com você. Não sei como comecei a gostar de você. A única coisa que eu sei, é que não foi graças a alguma característica sua. Eu gosto de você pelo que você é. Entende? Pelo que você é por dentro. Eu sei que você parece ser mesquinho às vezes, mas não acho que seja realmente assim. Há algumas coisas em você que me chamam a atenção e que eu gosto, mas elas só complementam você. Como o jeito que você levanta a sobrancelha quando está sendo sarcástico, ou como seus olhos mudam de cor se estiver chovendo, ou como você sempre ajuda o Crabbe e o Goyle na aula de poções, mas finge não ter feito nada. São coisas assim que me fizeram gostar de você.

Tem uma frase de Shakespeare (um autor trouxa) que define bem o que sinto por você: "A realidade é que não te amo com os meus olhos que descobrem em ti mil falhas, mas sim com meu coração que ama o que eles desprezam, e apesar do que vê, adora se apaixonar."

Beijos,

Admiradora"

"Oi Admiradora,

Fiquei muito surpreso e feliz com a sua resposta. Eu gostaria de te pedir uma tudo isso é verdade, por favor, vamos nos ver amanhã. Por favor. Vamos nos conhecer. Se você realmente me aceita e gosta de mim, se encontre comigo na sala precisa, amanhã a noite. Não precisa responder, pois eu vou ficar te esperando lá, o tempo que for preciso.

Beijos,

Draco"

"**...E é assim que se rouba um coração, fácil não? Pois é, nós só precisaremos roubar uma metade, a outra virá na nossa mão e ficará detectado um roubo então!"**

Hermione estava indecisa, mas havia chegado a hora de se encontrarem e encarar os fatos. "Como será que ele reagirá?". A morena prendeu a respiração e abriu a porta da sala precisa.

Draco estava de pé de frente para a porta e a encarou quando entrou. Nenhum dos dois sabia como agir.

- Oi, Draco. – Disse Hermione soltando a respiração.

- Oi, Hermione.

- Você sabia não é? – Ela perguntou baixando a cabeça envergonhada. Draco se aproximou da morena devagar.

- Sabia sim.

- E por que não disse nada?

- Eu tive medo de que você parasse de falar comigo. – Hermione ergueu a cabeça e percebeu que ele estava a poucos centímetros de si.

- Eu...

- Hermione... Eu fiquei feliz ao saber que era você.

- Por quê? – A jovem conseguiu perguntar.

- Bom... – Começou Draco, que não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dela. – No primeiro momento eu fiquei chocado e surpreso, mas depois não me pareceu ruim.

- Por que não? Você não gosta de nascidos trouxas.

- Não gostava, ou achava que não. Mas tudo mudou. Ainda mais, depois que eu descobri que era você quem me mandava cartas.

- Como assim?

- Bem, eu comecei a reparar em você. Nos seus olhos. – Draco tocou o rosto dela. – No seu sorriso. – Ele sorriu. – Em como você é inteligente. Sabe? Eu percebi que não era algo ruim que fosse você.

- Certo. – A morena deu um leve sorriso. - E agora o que a gente faz?

- No momento, só tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer. – O rapaz puxou o rosto de Hermione levemente e a beijou com calma e apaixonadamente

"**E é por isso que encontramos tantas pessoas pela vida a fora que dizem que nunca mais conseguiram amar alguém... É simples... É porque elas não possuem mais coração, eles foram roubados, arrancados do seu peito, e somente com um grande amor ela terá um novo coração, afinal de contas, corações são para serem divididos, e com certeza esse grande amor repartirá o dele com você."**

**[Texto: Para se roubar um coração – Luís Fernando Veríssimo]**


End file.
